Dark Magi
by Shinigami's Kaizer
Summary: Yugi is sick of being treated like a child, so he does something about it. Yaoi, Yuri! YxY, KxJ, YBxB, MxA
1. Prolouge

SK – Yay!  My first Yu-gi-oh story!!!

Naven – Yep she got addicted to this anime too.

SK – Hey that is half the fun of being a fanfic author, finding new animes to write about.

Naven – Sigh, she doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, and there was much rejoicing!

SK – There's going to be much hurting if you continue to act like that!

Naven – Eep, the story line is her's though and if you don't review she'll sick her psychotic cat on you.

SK – I will to -maniacal laughter-, now everyone, take a wild guess at how I started this story!

Naven – You do like that opener.

Z The Dark Mystic  ª

Prologue 

I

t was a dark and stormy night.  Winds were running across windows making them moan, in pleasure or pain only the wind and the windows know.   But they don't tell their secrets.

In a small room above an aging game store a small boy, though he was much older then he looked, sat glaring out a window.  His other half would have been shocked at such an expression on the normally happy and innocent boy, or what he thought was normal.  This boy's name was Yugi and at present his other half was down stairs playing and laughing with his friends.  Yugi's eyes narrowed, making him look dangerous, at the thought.  Yes, his friends not theirs.  They only liked him because of Yami.

He wasn't as innocent as people liked to think and believe.  Not that he'd tell them, they wouldn't believe him anyway.  But what really got him angry was the whole reason he was up here alone.  They, all kids his age, had said it was his bed time and wouldn't stop harping on it till he went to his room.  He wasn't a kid, damn his parents for passing on the short jean onto him.  He hated it, hated his life at that moment.

Yugi's eyes stopped their vacant staring suddenly and focused on the storm raging beyond his window.  He needed a walk, he need to go somewhere that would treat him like the teenager that he was.  His eyes lit up suddenly as an idea hit him, and then he smiled slowly.  No, he wouldn't leave tonight, but he knew what he could do to be treated like he should be.  He was going to get a job, and he knew just the place.

Naven – DON DON DOOOON!!!  Wait a moment, a job?

SK – Yep, I have decided to corrupt the whole Yugi is so innocent he doesn't know what sex is and everything.  People forget that Yugi is in the same grade as Anzu and Joey, and that most likely took Sex Ed like every one else in the world.  So I have made it my mission to make people realize that he isn't that innocent.

Naven – Your going to do this by having him get a job?

SK – Wait to you see where he is going to get that job.  Muwhahahahah!!

Naven – Oh, highones why me.  Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

SK – I'm back!

Naven – Scary isn't it?

SK - *death glare*

Naven – I know, I know!  SK still doesn't own Yu-gi-oh.  But she does own the character Legion.

SK – I'm working on the whole owning thing though! And thanks to all those who reviewed!!!

Chapter 1

Yami was enjoying his walk through the mall with his friends.  Kaiba was busy flirting with Joey while trying not to let everyone know he was, everyone knew.  Joey was trying to ignore Kaiba, if he liked him or not was anyone ones guess, the blond wasn't talking.  Anzu was talking with Ryou trying to look like she was enjoying the company.  Yami knew she wasn't though, well not entirely, Anzu wanted her crush Mai there.  The only problem with this outing was that his light, Yugi, wasn't there.  The other boy had been disappearing late at night saying he had a job, but not telling them where.  The ex-pharaoh didn't like it, he was Yugi's guardian and he didn't even know where his other half had gotten a job and his growing crush on the boy didn't help the matter.

The group stopped out side of a newer store, it was a Goth shop called The Dark Mystic.  The store itself was small with a life size model of the Dark Magician outside and the windows blacked out.

 "_This is the store that managed to get the new Dungeon Monster set before me?"  Kaiba snarled with disgust_

  
Ryou looked over at the taller boy with surprise "How did such a small business manage to out bid the great Kaiba Corp.?" he asked in his smooth quiet voice.

"The owner's brother was the man who was deciding who got what.  So they got the new set first."

Joey snickered softly but didn't say anything for once.  "So, shall we go in?"

"Enter such a disgusting place?  Why would we want to do that?" Anzu asked

"Because, Anzu, if we don't we will have to wait another month to get the new Magician set." Answered Yami, he was already heading toward the store.  He wanted to get some of the new cards for Yugi as a gift.

No one could argue with that, so the entered the small store.

Really it wasn't that bad.  Alan Parson's Eye in the Sky was playing over the speakers; the store was stocked with dark clothing, collars, and other such stuff.  A stick of burning incense on the check out counter gave the air a pleasant touch of jasmine.  It was a bit less intimidating then other Goth stores, so it wasn't the stores fault that the group suddenly halted just as they crossed the threshold.  Perhaps it had something to do with the person behind the counter calmly opening packs of the Duel Monsters newest set.

The boy was wearing knee high black boots, purple skintight leather pants, a purple silk shirt with baggy sleeves, a black leather vest, a black dog collar with small silver studs, and a purple head band that held back spiky tricolored hair.  The boy was also wearing the Millennium puzzle.

"YUGI!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  Was the unanimous outcry, well mostly unanimous a couple of the group (Yami included) where having a hard time talking around the drool.

Yugi's head whipped up from its previously bent position.  He blinked in surprise at the gaping forms of his friends and his aibou for exactly ten seconds before bowing his head and muttering softly some words that shouldn't be repeated around the very young.  Taking a deep breath Yugi lifted his head and gave a small smile.

"Welcome to The Dark Mystic, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."  He then went back to his cards.

"Hey Magi, do I hear costumers?" shouted a voice from the back

Yugi looked over his shoulder into the back room, "Yes Legion we have costumers, unfortunately." He muttered the last word.

A boy looking about their age walked out of the back carrying six boxes of the new Duel Monsters set.  The boy had black hair and was wearing an outfit similar to Yugi's except it was black and silver and he had  horns sticking out of mid back length hair.  Setting his burden on the counter he looked over the group, he took one look at Yami and raised a finely arched eyebrow.  "So this is them, eh Magi?"

"Yes Legion, these are my friends."  Yugi nodded to them 

Legion shrugged "Whatever, by the way Tigra wants to talk to you."

Yugi hopped off the stool he was sitting on "What does the Wicked Witch of the North want now?"

"I hope you know I heard that!!" shouted a familiar voice "Now get back here or have you changed your mind about your box of decks?"

Yugi ran into the back of the store leaving the still gaping group behind.  Legion watched him go with an amused smirk and he chuckled softly before turning to the costumers.  "Can I help you?"

"Um, not right now I think.  But I would like to talk to Yugi."  Yami said slowly looking after his light.

Legion shrugged "Tigra stop hounding Magi, there some customers who are asking for him by name!"

"They can wait!"

"Not when it's a group of his friends!"

"… WHAT?  You didn't tell me they where here!"

"I didn't get a chance Mai!"

"MAI!?!?!?" 

"Oh god." Came a duetted cry from the back

And out of the back room came a sheepish looking Yugi and Mai.  Anzu nearly drowned in her own drool after taking in Mai's outfit.  Yami had to admit the blond was looking good in the pleather mini skirt, matching pleather boots, and vest top with bat wings; but not nearly as good as his leather sheathed light.

"Um, Legion we are going to take our breaks now.  Can you mind the store?" asked Yugi

The boy in question shrugged "Sure," he smiled evilly "Have fun at the food court." He then busted out giggling at the evil glares he was receiving from Yugi and Mai.

The two started to walk out of the store beckoning the group to follow.

"Wait," the two paused and looked at Yami "You are going out looking like that?"

"Oh get over it Yami!  I've gone to the food court in worse outfits then this."  Mai nodded her agreement.

Naven – And so we have another chapter.

SK – Yep. Unfortunately I still don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Naven – And you most likely never will.

SK – I can dream you know!  Sigh, please review


	3. Chapter 2

SK – And by popular demand.

Naven – Why I don't now.

SK - *Glare* The next chapter to Dark Magi.

Naven – As always she doesn't own Yu-gi-oh.

SK - *sigh* Unfortunately that's not new.

Chapter 2

So the group went to the food court with Yami trying his hardest to not picture what kind of 'worse' outfits Yugi could wear.  As soon as the group was settled Yami broached the subject that everyone was wondering.

"You're working in a Goth shop.  Explain, now."

Yugi sighed "Mai got me my job at the Mystic and I have been working there for two months.  Happy?"

Joey shook his head slowly "No, why did you get a job at a Goth shop?  And aren't you a bit young to get a job?"

SK - 10 seconds to Yugi outburst please take crash positions.   ^_^

Naven – Ready!

"THAT IS THE REASON I GOT MY JOB IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!!!!!!!  TO YOUNG!?!?!?!?!?!?  I AM 17, THE SAME AGE AS THE REST OF YOU!  YOU GUYS TEND TO FORGET THAT JUST BECAUSE I AM SHORT!!  I DON'T NEED YOU GUYS TO MOTHERING ME," he pointed at Yami "THAT IS WHAT HE IS FOR!  STOP TREATING ME AS A CHILD, I'M NOT DUMB AND I'M NOT REALLY ALL THAT INNOCENT!  INNOCENCE AND OPTOMISEM ARE TWO COMPLELTLY DIFFERENT THINGS!!"  All of the sudden Yugi calmed down and started glaring at the table.  Mai, seeing it was safe, removed her hands from her ears and smiled at the waitress who had just brought hers and Yugi's usuals.

The waitress took a good look at the thunder struck look at he others at the table and smiled sympathetically at Mai.  "Let me guess, someone called him young?"

"Humph." Was Yugi's reply as he took a big gulp of his Cookies'n'Cream Milkshake.

"How'd you guess?  And thanks." Said Mai taking her cherry soda, the waitress nodded and left.

Yami shook off his surprise at his aibou's sudden outburst, he looked at the group; Joe was leaning against Kaiba in surprise, Kaiba looked startled but was paying more attention to the blond leaning against him, Ryou's jaw was hanging open, and Anzu was just staring at Yugi in complete shock.

"Um, sorry?" Joe squeaked out still leaning against Kaiba

"Apology accepted." Said Yugi who started snickering, and was soon joined by the rest.  Joe had just realized he was leaning against Kaiba and had started to move away, Kaiba though wouldn't let him and had wrapped an arm around Joe's waist to hold him in place.

Anzu was the first to manage her laughter and smiled softly at Yugi.  "Yea, I guess we should all apologize to you.  We have been treating you like a kid, but you looked so cute it was hard to think of you as a teenager!  But I have to admit, and from the look Yami is giving you he agrees with me, you look way to good in leather!"  Yami forced back a blush and glared at Anzu.  She had been the only one he told about his growing adoration for his other half.

Yugi turned and look in surprise at the ex-pharaoh, then smirked evilly.

Naven – He can smirk evilly?

SK – He has been taking lessons from Yami Bakura.  ^_~

Naven – Ah.

He shared a pointed look at Mai who took a slide glance at Anzu before nodding her agreement.

"Lets get back, out break is up and you guys still need to buy your cards.  Also the store will be closing soon."  Yugi said slowly.

Kaiba snarled softly, he was mentally arguing to himself.  He wanted those new cards and Mokuba had given him some of his money to buy some, but he had finally managed to get Joe in his arms, even if the boy was struggling.

Mai saw the conflict in the boy's eyes and leaned over and whispered Yugi's evil plan into his ear.  Kaiba's eyes went very wide; he shot a glance at the blond leaning against him and the resulting smirk but Yugi's to shame.

"Oh we most definitely have to go."  Kaiba released his grip on the blond who quickly sprang away.  The group left the food court to other patrons and headed back to the store.  Yami sent several worried glances back at Yugi, Mai, and Kaiba who where giggling evilly at each other.  Wither he was worried about Yugi or the rest of the group he couldn't tell.

When they arrived at the small store they found Legion just finishing setting up the card display.  This got most of the groups attention fairly quickly and they headed straight toward it to pick they're cards.  Yugi would later say that it looked like sharks at a feeding frenzy, which would get him a bap from Anzu.  When the group was done purchasing they looked up just in time to see Legion lock the store on his way out.

"Um, what's going on?" Joe's voice was quiet.

"You'll see." Came a trio of voices

The group turned to see Mai, Yugi, and Kaiba holding various pieces of leather outfits. 

"No way are you getting me into one of those Kaiba!!" Joey managed to squeak out Anzu, Yami, Honda, and Bakura nodded they're agreement.

«««««      Three hours and much arguing later      «««««

Naven – That's the cheaters way to do it.

SK – Well excuse me!  It's your fault that I couldn't think of the argument.

Naven – Sure blame it on me, if I think of something you will be sure to know.

SK - : p

Bakura was looking drop dead sexy in a skin tight white and sky blue leather outfit that brought out his eyes which included a pair of angel wings was giggling at his darker half. Yami Bakura, who had left the ring curious about what was going on and got pulled into the mess, was dressed in an outfit similar to his lighter half except it was black and red leather with bat wings and he was struggling with a bad nose bleed that had started the moment he had laid eyes on his aibou.  Anzu, who was trying to help Y. Bakura stop the blood, was wearing high heal boots, fish net stockings, a pleather skirt, and a silk shirt.  Mai was still in her outfit and was happily drooling over her now girlfriend.  After Anzu had put on her outfit the blond had let her feelings slip and was quite overjoyed to find them returned.  Joey, who was glaring at Kaiba, was wearing black boots, blue silk pants, a blue semi transparent shirt, and a dog collar that Kaiba had the leash to, hence the glaring.  Kaiba was looking very sinister in an all black leather outfit and a brand new black trench coat.  

Yugi was standing by the dressing room trying to convince Yami to come out in the outfit he had been forced to try on.

"Come on Yami!  Even Y. Bakura came out." No reply "Yami either you come out or I'll come in there and drag you out!!!!"

"Fine! I'll come out." The small dingy black stall door opened with a creak and out came Yami dressed in…

SK – And I'm leaving it there!!!

Naven – Your WHAT??????????

SK – In a pitiful attempt at getting more reviews I have decided to let the reader decide how he will be dress.  I'll accept anything but drag (it won't fit in with the story line) or Yami being naked (though it is a nice mental picture.)

Naven – What if the readers don't review and decide to kill you instead.

SK – Then they will never now how the story ends mwahahahahahahahahaha.

Naven – PLEASE REVIEW.  Then perhaps the insanity will end.

SK – Then I will just write something else.  Mwahahahahahaha.

Naven – Highones will it never end.

SK – Nope! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

SK – Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr *gasp* Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Naven – Can you tell she's upset.

SK – Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Naven – Last chapter SK asked reviewers to say what they want Yami to be dressed as, only one person did.  SK really isn't happy.

SK – As a result, YamiDragoness, you get what you suggested.  

Naven – Also SK doesn't own Yu-gi-oh.

SK – Sure make my bad day worse.

Chapter 3

"Fine! I'll come out." The small dingy black stall door opened with a creak and out came Yami dressed in…

Yugi's jaw dropped, from the gasps and catcalls behind him he knew he had chosen the out fit well.  Yami was gorgeous in gold leather pants that clung to him like a second skin that where tucked into deep magenta boots, his chest was gloved in darker then blood red velvet shirt with a gold leather shirt, gold leather fingerless gloves clung to his hands, and the millennium puzzle finished the effect.

"Happy?" asked Yami with a disgruntled expression on his face. 

"Oh very…" Yugi blushed realizing what he just said and quickly turned around to pick up some black makeup.  Yami raised an eyebrow at Yugi's words, maybe he had a chance.  "You're out fit just needs one last thing.  Stand still and close your eyes." Yami, confused, did as his aibou placed something cool over each eye.  "There."

Yami opened his eyes that widened in surprise as he looked in the floor length mirror that was strategically placed in front of the changing rooms, he was gorgeous with the eyeliner, which reminded him a lot of old Egypt, acting as a wonderful finish to the outfit.

"Ohhhhhh Bakura you just must try on this body glitter!" Yami turned from the mirror to see Mai accosting Bakura with a small tube of silver and obsolescent glitter the site got him chuckling as was Kaiba.  While Yami was busy watching the show Yugi took the time to master his drool.

"There, all done." Said Mai stepping back to take a look at her masterpiece and nodded her approval.  The glitter was just dusted over his eyes and cheeks making them glow, there was also a spattering of the sparkly dust along his neck, which brought attention to how it arched just begging to be kissed.  Y. Bakura turned his back on Anzu, now that he had finally mastered his bloody nose, to see what Mai had done to his light.  He took one look and his eyes glazed over with lust.  The next thing the white leather clad holder of the millennium ring knew he was flat on his back on the ruff-carpeted floor of the store with his darker half between his legs, nibbling his neck in the most delicious ways, hands stroking his chest, and the darker one was also pressing a leather clad erection against Bakura's own rapidly hardening one making both of them moan.

Mai stood back blinking a bit in surprise "Oh my."

Joey just rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Get a room."

Y. Bakura stood up with a quick motion, pulling a gasping Bakura up with him, flashing the group an evil smile "I think I will."  With that he pulled a non-struggling Bakura into one of the dressing rooms.

Anzu looked after them slightly shell shocked "I agree with Mai-chan: Oh my."

Mai turned to Anzu "Mai-chan?" Anzu blushed "Well Anzu-koi, I think they have the right idea." She grabbed her girlfriend's hand wrist and pulled her into another of the changing rooms.

Kaiba, Joey, Yugi, and Yami watched the two newly made couple disappear into two of the four dark cubicles.  Kaiba turned to look at Joey with puppy dog eyes who just sighed and nodded "Why not?" So with a happy smiled and an evil smirk Joey got dragged into one of the two remaining booths by the leash and collar he wore. 

Yugi watched them go and felt a blush creep into his cheeks as moans, groans, and other such noises of please started to emanate from the three occupied rooms.  He turned to his darker half to inquire about his opinion of the recent happenings, only to see Yami grinning at him with a smile somewhere between an evil smirk and a mischievous grin and holding up some pieces of an outfit.

"Um, Yami?"

"Come aibou lets go see how these fit on you." He said in a seductive drawl as pushed Yugi into the only unoccupied room with a hand on his chest, once both where inside he securely locked the door after them and pinned a panting Yugi to the far wall with his body as he started to undo the laces to the not-inncent-but-just-optmistic boy's vest.

"I can't wait to see you in this outfit my light," he murmured into Yugi's ear. "Or in nothing at all."

This sent a shiver down his spin and ripped a moan from his throat as a warm hand started to caress his stomach under the shirt.

"Oh Yami."

"Will you be mine?"

"Yami I…"

SK – Another chapter done!

Naven – What?!?!!?!?!?!

SK – I'm still angry at them, so they will just have to review and tell me if the want me to go into a lemon or not.

Naven – Have I told you that you are completely evil lately?

SK – Not lately, any way if you want a lemon please keep in mind that it will be my first.

Naven – Please, please review or she will keep doing this and the story will never end!


	5. Chapter 5

Naven – What happened to the lemon you where writing?  
  
SK – I tried, honest! That's why this chapter took so long. I am sorry all of my faithful readers, the lemon was a dud. So all those who want to write lemons separate to this story or want to write the lemon for me (please please please!) feel free. All I ask is that you tell me so I can read it!!! ^_^  
  
Naven – You've done your apology and begging, so can you start the story now?  
  
SK – I guess.  
  
Naven – SK doesn't own Yu-gi-oh by the way.  
  
SK – I don't, but I now own a Chinese Blue Eyes!!!  
  
  
  
Yugi and Yami stumbled out of the dressing room, trying to fix their clothing as they head for door. The rest where doing the same, except for Y. Bakura, who didn't care what others thought of him, he was still busy getting acquainted with all of the sensitive spots on his abiou's neck.  
  
All of the group was a bit flushed and out of breathe, also they where feeling a bit foolish. They all had been so busy with their separate partners that they forgot they where making out in a mall… that is until the announcement that the mall was closing. That had gotten their attention.  
  
Yugi smiled shyly at Bakura and Joey as an idea hit him and for a moment he felt sorry that Anzu already had a job. "How would you two like me to see if we can get you guys?" seeing the dubious looks on the two boys Yugi smirked wickedly "You'll get employ discounts on all of the stuff in the store, including the outfits!"  
  
Y. Bakura and Seto's heads snapped up at the mention of the cloths. "THEY'LL TAKE IT!" they chorused much to the amusement of the others.  
  
Bakura looked at his Yami "I am?" Y. Bakura glared at him and the ring holder sighed in defeat "Alright." Suddenly he got a sheepish look on his face. "Speaking of this outfits, Yami got a bit eager…" he trailed off as Y. Bakura smirked pleased with himself  
  
"Let me guess, he ripped it?" Bakura nodded "Well, the outfits we are all wearing are a bit expensive, all the leather you know," he paused in thought "I know, Kaiba can buy all of them for us!"  
  
"I can?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow  
  
"Yep, you can or I'll use the black mail picture Mokuba gave me."  
  
"What picture?" Yugi pulled a picture out of a pocket and showed it to the young millionaire. Who looked at it and gulped slightly and nodded then went to buy the outfits giving Mai the money needed, while the rest gathered behind Yugi to see this picture of black mail.  
  
"Um, I never saw Kaiba as a pink bunny PJ person." Giggled Anzu  
  
"The PJs are alright, but I always saw Kaiba as a security blanket person." Said Yami  
  
"Really? I saw him as a Teddy bear person." Mused Bakura  
  
"Like yours my dear Bakura?" snickered Y. Bakura  
  
"Yami!"  
  
"I never really thought about it BUT A PLUSHY OF ME!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Oh get over it Joey!" shouted Mai from the counter  
  
Walking over with red cheeks Kaiba grabbed Joey's leash and dragged him out of the store "Your staying at my house tonight my blond angle."  
  
"Blond angle?" asked Joey asked as he followed Kaiba  
  
As soon as the couple was out of site the rest broke up snickering. Finally every one left the store and broke up into their specific couples and went their own ways.  
  
Yami looked over at his abiou who was resting his head on Yami's shoulder.  
  
"I am sorry that I treated you like a child,"  
  
"Its alright," he smiled dreamily "You made up for it!"  
  
Yami felt a pleased smirk grow over his face, grabbing Yugi's hand and half dragged him the rest of the way to the game shop.  
  
"I didn't get to finish though, and I do hate to leave things unfinished!"  
  
And the two boys ran off into the night, not wanting to wait for the wonderful night sure to come.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
SK – And it is done!  
  
Naven – Yay! The insanity ends!  
  
SK – Until the next one anyway! ^_^  
  
Naven – Oh no, please if you have any mercy you will R&R and try and talk her out of it! 


End file.
